Lo que ocurrió en el tipi
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Secuela disparatada de "Cosa de cuatreros, nativos y besos dados…" [[¡Happy KagaAo Day!]]


_¡Heeey~!_

 _Por el día KagaAo y por qué quería escribir xD aquí les dejo la continuación de una de mis primeras historias, la de "_ **Cosa de cuatreros, nativos y besos dados…** _" según yo, no es necesario que lean la otra historia para entender esta pero tampoco me opongo a que lo hagan, ¡jeh!_

 _Sinceramente, espero no decepcionarlos :'3_

* * *

Advertencia: Muchas ships y divagues de la autora(?)

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, todos ellos son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

 **"Lo que ocurrió en el tipi... "**

Habían pasado catorce meses desde que el encuentro en agradecimiento y pacto de paz, entre los tres hombres más cercanos del líder de la cuadrilla que mantenía la paz entre el pueblo de Teiko y el Clan Seirin, se dio. Los jóvenes enviados por " _El Absoluto_ " habían llegado puntuales al lugar establecido y eso, que el calor ameritaba refugiarse en algún lugar con sombra y tardarse un poquito pero no lo hicieron así.

Además Nijimura Shuzo lo hubiera evitado, alegando lo poco disciplinados que eran los dos "menores" que lo acompañaban. Aun así, si lo hubieran logrado, Mibuchi Reo se hubiera pasado quejándose de la cueva, sombra o cualquier lugar donde se detuvieran o peor aún, capaz le hubiera buscado lo fantástico al momento y apenas hubieran desmontado de sus caballos los otros dos, se hubieran vuelto a subir. También se arriesgaban a que si permanecían cuarto de hora descansando cuando mucho, Aomine Daiki se hubiera terminado durmiendo y no lo iban a despertar nunca. O para el menos desafortunado de los casos, ya muy tarde para llegar donde su encomienda y con el moreno de muy mal humor, mucho peor del que se cargara antes de detenerse.

Y por esas y más razones no se detuvieron, siguieron cabalgando y llegaron a tiempo al encuentro con el pelirrojo más sensual, digo el guerrero más letal del Clan Seirin que iba en mandato del Jefe Hyuuga a agradecer y pactar la paz por fin con el pueblo cercano a su territorio...

Nada salió como se debía, la paz si se estableció pero Kagami Taiga fue besuqueado a diestra y siniestra por los cuatreros, bueno dos de ellos que al primero, lo besuqueo él. Al final el malentendido causado por él mismo líder de los vaqueros y él " _Espíritu Celeste_ " de los nativos que nunca fueron descubiertos por cierto, ahora es cosa del pasado.

Hoy los nativos celebrarán una boda, y por ende una ceremonia de bienvenida para el nuevo miembro del Clan Seirin.

.

-Mira que estoy cumpliendo cada una de sus tradiciones al pie de la letra y esta en especial no me molesta... - claro, ¿a quién le molestaría bañarse en un río para recibir las bendiciones del gran espíritu de paso? -pero, ¿enserio dice que me tienes que observar desde lejos? - calló por un momento, esperando la respuesta del pelirrojo con arco que lo miraba como fiera a su presa, desde una roca. -Bien podrías acompañarme... - al no ver respuesta en el rostro del guerrero, Aomine bufo molesto, para luego sumergirse entre las frescas aguas del lugar.

Kagami sonrió en el acto, no lo reconocería ante nadie ya que el moreno es capaz de defenderse solo, pero él estaba ahí por eso mismo. Para cuidarlo, incluso de los que quisieran pasarse de aprovechados mirando.

.

Aomine había pasado cada uno de los pasados meses ahuyentando a los coyotes que tenía de compañeros del fornido nativo de ojos rubíes. Nijimura fue el más fácil ya que pareció congeniar con su futuro cuñado. Un pelinegro de piel pálida y lunar en el ojo derecho, que también traía de entre ceja y ceja por su cercanía con su chico. Se dirán que siendo familia no debía de reaccionar así pero así lo hizo, y más cuando escucho que Kagami e Himuro sólo eran hermanos por gracia del gran espíritu. ¡Y por el gran espíritu es que se quedarían así, de lejitos!

Ahora Himuro y Nijimura se sonríen discretos, aunque él bien sabe que tienen sus encuentros cuando el sol se pone a lo lejos. Si, lo sabe. Los vio y espera algún día por obra divina, perder ese recuerdo.

El moreno después de eso no perdió de vista al alegre Reo, mientras más sonreía luminoso más lo espantaba de su amado. Siempre se acercaba encantado con quien sea y si era con Kagami, mejor.

-¡Qué diablos! - gritó un día fúrico, con el cielo de testigo, al encontrar a un encantado aprendiz de caza encima de su guerrero. Kagami no había reaccionado mal, los accidentes ocurren. Aunque no cuando el aprendiz tiene una puntería envidiable y sabe usar desde revólver, escopeta e incluso arco.

Y justamente por un arco, Reo pudo haber muerto ese día, si no fuera por el Jefe Hyuuga, con intervención del noble Kiyoshi que dijo que como huéspedes del Clan no podía permitirles matarse entre ellos ya que tendría que dar cuentas de lo ocurrido ante Akashi, ya que seguían siendo sus hombres.

Después de esto, Aomine permaneció con un buen mal genio ya que ahora Reo se la pasaba con el Jefe de los Seirin y ahora disponía de toda la atención de Kagami para él solo. Le encantaba molestar a gusto a su pelirrojo siempre con competencias absurdas en las siempre le ganaba causando que se irritara de forma graciosa por ello.

.

Aunque Aomine creía que sólo él se la había pasado mal con tanto zorro al acecho de Kagami, si hubiera puesto más atención habría notado que el pelirrojo fruncía notoriamente el ceño cada vez que los amigos del moreno iban de visita al Clan. No podía mandarlos de regreso por donde llegaron, había un acuerdo de paz de por medio. No tenía un problema con la chica pelirrosa que lo saludaba alegremente cada vez que lo veía, le agradaba, además se la pasaba con Riko (la sabia de la tribu), ignorando completamente a su mejor amigo. Tampoco tenía un conflicto con el pequeño castaño que se disculpaba a cada rato hasta por respirar cerca tuyo, si era irritante pero no era enemigo.

El problema era...

-¡Aominecchi! -" _Kise_ " gruño para sí el pelirrojo, recargado en las rocas, apenas escucho el estruendoso llamado del rubio parlanchin invade espacios personales, conocido de su prometido.

-Retrocede. - lo atajó de un brazo apenas pasaba a un lado suyo. -Es una tradición. Nadie entra al río, sólo él. - hablo sin rodeos el nativo.

-¡Kagamicchiii, hace calor! ¡Por favooor! - lloriqueo el de ojos dorados en son de súplica. "Maldito Kasamatsu, ¿por qué no te lo terminas de llevar?" se quejó internamente el pelirrojo.

Y es que sí. Había intentado deshacerse del rubio, dándolo cómo _ofrenda de amistad_ al Jefe del Clan Kaijou, un buen amigo suyo. Kasamatsu sólo había cruzado dos palabras con el rubio y enseguida respondió a la oferta.

-¿Ofrenda de amistad? ¿O me estás declarando la guerra? ¡Es terriblemente escandaloso! ¡No, no y no! - Kagami sabía del mal genio del jefe aliado, agradecía que fuera su amigo y que no le diría nada a Hyuuga o recibiría una patada como las que acostumbra a dar el primero pero, del segundo por hacer pactos que no le corresponden.

Al final para su sorpresa, Kasamatsu había visitado casi al mismo tiempo que el rubio su Clan y aunque Momoi había soltado un día que pronto habría otra unión, él preferiría tener a Kise lejos de Aomine.

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor Kagamicchi! Sólo remojo mis pies, siquiera.

-¡Que es una tradición! ¡Por los espíritus Kise, compórtate! - y como caído del cielo, Kasamatsu apareció. El rubio al verlo corrió a abrazarlo, pero fue alejado por el pelinegro que puso su mano en el rostro de este.

-¡Que cruel Yukiocchi!

-Cállate. Vamos, no deberías estar aquí.

-P-pero, quiero entrar al río. - hizo un mohín.

-T-te llevaré a otro lado. - el ojiazul desvío su rostro serio de la mirada dorada, le molestaba reconocer que ese mocoso lo sabía manipular, aun así el sonrojo en su rostro lo delataba.

-¡Siii! Vamos, vamos... - lo jaloneo del brazo el rubio, apenas dejándolo despedirse con un cabeceo de Kagami, cuando llevaban unos cuantos metros avanzados Kise se giró para hablarle (más bien gritarle) al guerrero de Seirin.

-Kagamicchi, deberías de verificar que tu prometido siga vivo.

El pelirrojo arqueo una de sus singulares cejas, no entendía a qué se refería el escandaloso rubio. Giro su rostro al apacible río para enseguida dejar caer sus indumentarias y correr velozmente al caudal, ¿dónde estaba Aomine? Enserio descuido a su prometido y este...

-No Kagami, no hay que perder la calma... - se dijo así mismo, aunque no estaba sirviendo de nada estaba entrando en pánico. No se había casado y ya estaba quedando viudo. -¡Daiki! ¿Daiki, donde estás? - delimito veloz ambos lados del río, buscando a cada momento la bella cabellera de su amado. Disponía a sumergirse y nadar todo el cauce si era necesario, cuando una presión lo llevo hasta el fondo. Unos brazos morenos lo rodearon, vislumbro la sonrisa burlona de Aomine y enseguida salieron a la superficie.

-¡Aghhh, i-idiota! - jadeo el pelirrojo a su sonriente pareja que lo seguía abrazando.

-Hoy serás mío. - no pudo seguir protestando después de escuchar la seguridad del moreno antes esas palabras, la mirada azul se oscureció aún más. Kagami sintió una punzada en la parte baja de su anatomía, a pesar de estar en las aguas frescas del río sentía que un fuego inextinguible había aparecido y ahora recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Hasta la noche. - le recordó el bronceado nativo, muy incluso a su pesar. Se encontraban tan cerca, sus cuerpos se rozaban entre sí. Si no se abstenían y alguno de los integrantes del Clan los descubría estarían en serios problemas.

-Kagami, tú lo quieres tanto como yo. - el moreno no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a masajear la marcada erección de su guerrero aún dentro de sus ropas. La mano izquierda tan hábil como su semejante se deslizaba por la curva de la espalda del pelirrojo, y ahí siguió hasta estrujar uno de esos redondos glúteos que se cargaba el de Seirin.

Kagami soltó un jadeo ante el ataque de sensaciones que lo envolvían, tomo de la nuca al moreno insitador para besarlo como a los dos más les gustaba, salvaje y demandante. Estaban a punto de mandar todo al averno cuando un carraspeo los hizo salir de su lujurioso trance.

-Saben, bien podría dejarlos continuar... - los ojos de Aomine se abrieron ante la sorpresa de quien ahora los veía sonriente y entretenido claro está, frunció el entrecejo ante su pensamiento, aún con la mano en el miembro ajeno. Kagami no se dio la vuelta en ningún momento.

-Grrr, ¿qué rayos quieres Reo? - atacó el moreno así de directo como siempre.

-Lo mismo que ustedes Aomine-chan, pero tendremos que esperarnos hasta la noche. - el pelinegro se escuchó apenado, pero su sonrisa siguió en su rostro. -Kagami-chan, Riko-chan te está buscando, parecía molesta. - esto último causo que el guerrero se sobresaltara terminándose de alejar de su prometido de paso, cuando iba a responderle al vaquero, este ya se había marchado.

Se disponía a salir del río e ir donde la sabia de la tribu, cuando una morena mano lo detuvo, trato de desistir con la mirada pero Aomine se la invirtió con ese puchero infantil y esa vocecita de súplica, llamándolo por su nombre.

- _Taigaaa_... - tenía que ser firme, Aomine sólo usaba esa táctica tan baja cuando tenían que separarse y su mutuo contacto había causado estragos en sus respectivas partes. Y no, hoy no lo ayudaría con su boca y él tampoco lo haría con la suya, para ser justos.

-No tardes. Te veo en un rato. - se soltó ágil, como sólo él es, de la mano de su amado y nado a la orilla del caudal. A pesar de todo escucho los reproches y gruñidos de quien en unas horas sería su esposo.

.

Mientras todos esperaban ansiosos el inicio de la ceremonia nupcial, un moreno con alpargatas de piel y torso descubierto, se quejaba por décima ocasión.

-Tetsu, ¿acabaste? - los presentes suspiraron tomando de paso paciencia de donde ya no tenían, como por ejemplo del arte, bueno al menos la fémina opinaba así.

-Sólo unos detalles más y los tatuajes ceremoniales estarán listos Aomine-kun, no comas ansias. - una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro del llamado " _Espíritu celeste_ " al escuchar el bufido del peliazul. - Ya, ya, en un rato más te comes a Kagami-kun.

A pesar de su tono de piel, el rubor que las palabras de su nuevo amigo causaron, era notorio. -Creo que Akashi ya llegó.

-Ya terminé. - al parecer había encontrado el punto débil del pequeño nativo, su pequeño pero peligroso ex-Jefe. Momoi soltó una risita, Aomine creyó que festejaba su broma pero lo que no sabía era que la pelirrosa alababa su propia obra, unos tiernos corazones encima del felino que el nativo peliceleste acababa de terminar en la piel del novio. Si todo había salido bien, Kagami tendría unos iguales a los de Aomine pero por obra de Reo.

.

La noche había caído ya, la magnánima luna les daba la bienvenida a vecinos aledaños de Seirin, tribus amigas que iban a compartir la alegría del Clan. El Jefe Hyuuga saludaba con respeto, no con alegría como el noble Kiyoshi, pero saludaba al fin y al cabo, a los jefes de las tribus de Shutoku y Kaijou.

Este último de un muy mal genio, uno que no se le había visto desde hace unos meses, estaba que le hervía hiel en vez de sangre en las venas, no sabía quién le había permitido a Kise estar con su blanquecino pecho al descubierto. Admitía que su rubio se veía sumamente atractivo con las pinturas corporales decorando sus brazos y enserio le había agradado escuchar que eligió los tonos azules por los de Kaijou pero que se le colgara del brazo al joven hijo del jefe de Shutoku, eso sí le disgustaba.

-Takaocchi, ¿cómo es que acabaste con él? - la persona en la que giraba la plática pareció dejar caer el antiguo reloj que sostenía con su mano vendada. -Son tan distintos, y Midorimacchi es taaan tsundere. - el nombrado fulmino con la mirada al par de comadres chismosas que no dejaban su cháchara aunque sea para después de la ceremonia.

Aunque sólo habían pasado dos meses desde que se unió con el joven azabache del Clan Shutoku, todo los días se preguntaba si la gran _Oha-Asa_ , deidad de las tribus del norte (y de la cual dudó de su existir en un principio), lo perdonaría en algún momento.

Él como médico errante había ignorado las visiones del sabio de dicho clan, esa donde le decían que si no llevaba un collar de cuentas hecho por la mujer más anciana del lugar se encontraría con un chico que poseía los ojos del halcón, pero que también en su momento, obtendría su corazón. Realmente no sonaba tan mal la premonición hasta que el anciano dijo que le pondría la vida de cabeza y que de vez en cuando los cristales se quiebran.

A los veinticuatro años, encaminado donde el Clan Seirin, sin un collar de cuentas hecho por la mujer más longeva de la tribu del norte, se encontró con un muy mal herido nativo de dieciséis años que resultó ser hijo del Jefe Ootsubo, de la tribu de Shutoku a quien conoció cuando regresó al llamado "Halcón" a su hogar. No pudo separarse del soez azabache desde entonces, ya tres años de ello.

Si, sus gafas han sufrido bastante, Oha-Asa no mentía pero ¿enserio tenía que poner en su camino a otro ser igual de efusivo que su ahora esposo?

-Ryou-chan, no sé de qué hablas si estas en las mismas con Yuki-chan. - respondió alegre el más bajo sin alejarse de su nuevo amigo rubio. A unos metros suyos, el Jefe Kasamatsu y Midorima hacían planes para que ninguno de los menores se visitará mutuamente en sus respectivos asentamientos.

-No lo quiero con los Shutoku-nanodayo.

-Tampoco lo quiero a él en Kaijou, aunque tenga que disculparme con el Jefe Ootsubo por ello.

.

- _Todos estamos presentes, todos estamos felices, todos aquí celebramos la unión de estos seres._ \- así inició la ceremonia por parte de Aida Riko, la sabia de la tribu.

-Sabes Satsuki, yo puedo caminar solo hasta Kagami. - la pelirrosa se aferró más al brazo de su mejor amigo. Era verdad, no era una boda como ella conocía, sino una ceremonia nativa pero el moreno era desde hace mucho su única familia.

-¡Cállate Dai-chan! D-déjame disfrutar el momento. - una lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla de la chica, Aomine sólo beso su nuca.

Cuando se encontraron cara a cara, Aomine y Kagami sonrieron por inercia. Sus amigos en cambio rieron, pero por los decorativos extras en los tatuajes de cada uno de los novios pero no dijeron nada por la mirada del Jefe Hyuuga, era lo mejor.

Después de que todos tomaran asiento alrededor de la fogata y que los novios se colocarán frente a Riko, esta continuo hablando.

- _La tierra es la madre de todas las personas, y todas las personas, deben tener derechos iguales en ella incluso a amar._ \- la castaña miro de reojo a la pelirrosa que la había cautivado, esta sólo sonrío complacida ante lo que ella considero la confesión más linda.

El noble Kiyoshi fue el designado para seguir con la bendición mientras el Jefe Hyuuga pasaba la pipa ceremonial a la pareja. - _Te acepto tal como eres._ -hablo Kagami.

- _Y confío en lo que aún no conozco._ \- concluyó Aomine, de esta forma había pasado en convertirse en un vaquero más a ser parte del Clan Seirin.

La emoción de los presentes no se hizo esperar, los vítores de un rubio, una pelirrosa y un azabache eran los más ensordecedores. Entre tanta felicitación y sonido de tambores la noche siguió...

.

Abrió los ojos apenas la luz del sol se coló por la parte de arriba del tipi, a su opinión esa era una de las desventajas de esas casitas, no poder seguir durmiendo porque la misma naturaleza te decía que era hora de levantarse. Se encontraba entre las cobijas (que Momoi le había traído) y las pieles del lugar donde habían pasado su primera noche junto a Kagami como esposos.

Intento recordar algo del día anterior pero sólo venía a su mente los besos que se dieron él y su pelirrojo esposo mientras se alejaban de sus amigos.

-Rayos, ¿que tenía esa pipa? - no se sentía mal, pero el no recordar le ponía de mal humor, intento girar sobre sí mismo ya que se encontraba boca abajo pero entonces sintió el peso que lo abrazaba detrás suyo, sonrío como un tonto por esa causa pero al sentir el roce del miembro del pelirrojo en su trasero una punzada en su cadera se extendió por toda su columna, empezó a negar con la cabeza pero las imágenes que iban apareciendo en su mente lo confirmaba, eso sí había ocurrido.

-¿D-Daiki? - la voz somnolienta de su pareja lo hizo girarse de golpe para encararlo, mala idea ya que comprobó que de hecho, le dolía como el infierno moverse. -No te muevas mucho. - el pelirrojo se acercaba para abrazarlo pero el empujón que recibió lo mantuvo en su lugar.

-¿Que me hiciste? - la mirada azul relampagueaba anunciando una tormenta pero los iris de fuego no se dejarían aplacar sin pelear.

-Tú lo querías. Lo pediste, me negué pero entonces tú lo iniciaste, si te dejaba hacerlo todo te hubieras lastimado y te dolería peor, enserio. - el rostro de Kagami se mostraba compungido, y los recuerdos que seguían llegando de golpe le revelaban que era tal cual lo que su pelirrojo le decía.

Sintió arder sus mejillas, él lo pidió, ¿cómo es posible? No es que nunca hubiera pensado en Kagami siendo el de arriba, el dominante pero si pensó en que él sería el primero en hacérselo al de Seirin.

.

El llevar el torso descubierto ya era de por sí una gran ayuda, desde que habían ingresado al tipi no dudaron en marcarse entre ellos con sus uñas, con sus labios, con sus dientes. Los besos que se daban eran ardientes, esa llama que se había encendido desde el primer beso dado en medio del desierto estaba más viva que nunca, eran ya ante todos el uno del otro.

-Hmmgh, D-Daiki. - el pelirrojo jadeo ante la velocidad de su pareja para quitar de encima la única prenda que él tenía, no pudo siquiera intentar despojar al moreno de la propia cuando su miembro había sido engullido completamente por la boca del peliazul. -Uuf, Daiki tranquilo...

Mientras se concentraba en el falo de su ahora esposo, a jalones y patadas se deshizo de su propia ropa, estaba tan caliente, agitado, excitado que no dudo ni un minuto en satisfacerse a si mismo. -Mghh.

Los gemidos de Kagami lo hacían desvariar, tanto así que no penso en lo que hacía cuando ya su mano había seguido otro rumbo y ahora se auto penetraba con un dígito velozmente. No duro mucho en esa posición cuando dejo de propinar placer tanto como a Kagami como a él mismo, se abalanzó sobre el cuello de su amado dando más besos y mordidas hasta que en un jadeo, soltó en el oído del pelirrojo lo que sería su sentencia. -H-házmelo Kagami, no aguanto.

Las imágenes se hicieron más claras para Aomine, y por mucho que se avergonzara al tenerlas ahora más vívidas en su mente, no podía creer que los gemidos que retumban en su cabeza tan fuertemente fueran de él y no de Kagami como lo había pensado desde que lo conoció.

A pesar de que el guerrero le había dicho que no saliera del lugar, Aomine lo hizo, necesitaba aire puro y nadie se lo negaría.

-¡Que rayos! - los aplausos de toda la tribu lo dejó en shock, ¿qué hacían todos fuera del tipi? Kagami con el rostro completamente rojo salió del lugar también, cuando el moreno volteo para encararlo sobre la escena, dio un traspié que lo hizo resentir su cadera.

Todos los presentes notaron ese detalle, y aunque callaron de inmediato los _uuy~ no me lo espere_ de varios conocidos no pasaron desapercibidos a los oídos del moreno.

Ingreso veloz al tipi, se quedaría ahí por un rato más, maldiciendo a la pipa, a sus nuevas costumbres y a su amado por no advertirle de la extraña reacción que le ocasionó la primera, y peor aún por haberlo hecho taaan~ bien que no podía buscarle un pero real a la situación, aun así eso no le impediría hacer pagar a su guerrero de su primera noche _KagaAo_.

* * *

 _¡Lo sé, es una cosa de desvaríos horrorosos lo que decidí publicar! Tal vez exista la persona que lo lea y no muera por tanta barbaridad(?)_

 _¡Desde ya, gracias por la lectura, los reviews, flechas encendidas, o lo que esto se merezca! :')_


End file.
